The Golden Kikaichu
by Mommy Bear
Summary: She bowed, "And you are Aburame, Shibi. This is yours now." she said softly, holding out a small wooden box of curious workmanship. "I am sorry to hear of you loss." He returned her bow and reached out slowly and received the box. The box and its contents were now his as he was the last of the three friends to remain among the realm of the living.


I do not own Naruto, I just enjoy writing stories

The Golden Kikaichu

Chapter 1

Meeting Aburame

The girl timidly knocked on the door. An insect fluttered in the late day light and disappeared as the door opened.

The moment he lay eyes on her light blue, shaggy hair he knew who she was. "Come in, come in. You must be Hurriable, Shaleeka?"

She nodded the affirmation but did not move from her place just outside the door.

She bowed, "And you are Aburame, Shibi. This is yours now." she said softly, holding out a small wooden box of curious workmanship.

"I am sorry to hear of you loss." He returned her bow and reached out slowly and received the box. The box and its contents were now his as he was the last of the three friends to remain among the realm of the living.

Shibi noticed the chill in the air. "Please remain with me and my family for the night."

She shook her head, "I cannot."

"You have a place to stay dear?" A feminine voice came from behind Shibi.

Shaleeka noticed a bug crawling up the door frame and back down again. _A guard no doubt_. She tried to hide the shiver, fearing they might mistake it as one from the cold air. She smiled "I am set for the night," which was a half truth. She had seen an inn a few streets over and had thought about staying there.

"Oh pardon me Shaleeka. This is my wife," Shibi nodded toward the woman.

The blue haired girl smiled at the woman, then spoke, "Pleasure to meet you." She did not take the offered hand. "I must hurry, as it is late." She turned to leave.

"Please" Shibi spoke.

She paused giving the man a questioning look, but saying nothing.

Slowly he opened the lid of the box. He reached inside and pulled out a very ornate ring. "This," he said, "Belonged to Sansu, I will return it to the family. This.." his voice paused as if to steady his words. "This belonged to my Grandfather." he pulled out a small knife studded with jewels inlaid into the handle and sporting a sharp gleaming blade. He held if almost reverently. Then he closed the lid to the box. "The rest belonged to your father, now it is yours." He carefully handed the box box and its contents back to her.

"No," she spoke with refusal. "The box, it is...it is yours, father said you made it."

Shibi frowned, "I made it for you father. It now belongs to you" he almost shoved it into her hands. "I know he would want you to have it".

She nodded and bowed, "My deepest gratitude." She turned to leave again.

The man spoke, "I was hopping you would stay. I would like to talk to you of your father."

"Perhaps at a later time. Really, I must be going." The girl took a step back.

"Shino" Shibi Aburame called out. "Please escort this young lady to her accommodations."

Shaleeka gulped, "A...that is not necessary, really."

"Of course it is dear." The woman stepped more into her view. She had dark hair and wore sunglasses just like her husband. "It is dark and even though we live in the wonderful Leaf Village – a beautiful young lady such as your self, carrying such precious things should not be out and about, alone." Her voice was full of concern.

The young girl started to protest, after all she had carried them all these many miles by herself. A slightly tall young man of about 16 stepped forward. To her surprise he looked much like his father, except the younger Aburame didn't have a goatee and had dark brown instead of black hair. Still, the facial features we unmistakably Aburame. He also wore dark glasses as did both his parents.

Shino stepped forward, hands in pockets. He pulled his hand out and offered to shake, just then a gust of wind blew and she grabbed at her shawl, tightened it around her against the blast, grateful for the wind. She had seen a couple of bugs around his sleeve. Shaleeka got to the bottom step before he even got out of the door. She didn't mean to be rude. It was just her phobia for creepy crawly things.

Her father had told her very little about his mission with Aburame, but he had mentioned these little crawly things. She shivered again.

"You cold? Here take my jacket," Shino offered.

"NO!" she blurted out much to loud "A..a.. no thank you. I am fine really. I am fine." She tried unsuccessfully to smooth over her response.

Shino was quiet, Shaleeka knew she had offended the young Aburame. He put his hands in his pocket and remained quiet. That was his way, but she did not know that. Shaleeka could not think of anything to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "My father really liked your Father." Shaleeka wanted to face palm herself. It was unusual for her to be at a loss for words. Shaleeka's mother told her she talked way to much. Somehow this young man beside her caused her brain to turn to mush and the proper words to say completely left her mind.

Shino nodded "Ya, they were like brothers."

Shaleeka's mother had schooled her in proper etiquette and had insisted they rehearsed more than once, the conversation she would have with the older Aburame. Her Mother, however, had never schooled in in conversation with young men.

"Oh!" she coughed trying to regain her composure. "This is where I will be staying." Her voice took on the more formal tone.

"No way." Shino replied.

"Why not?"

"You can't stay here, it is crawling with rats. You should have accepted my mother's offer to stay with us." His eyes, still hidden by sunglasses, looked at the blue haired beauty. His heart gave some quick beats.

She forced a smile, "I will be fine. I really must not put any one out.

"Actually.." he dug the toe of his sandal in the dirt. "You a..a..already did. She had a room all fixed up for you."

Shaleeka squirmed a bit. "I am truly sorry for all her trouble. Please extend my apologies to her. This place will be all right."

Shino frowned.

Shaleeka's stomach growled with hunger. She hopped he couldn't see her embarrassed blush through his sunglasses.

"Then at least let me take you for some food. You can't deny your hungry." She thought she saw a smile flicker across his face.

_Hmmm, nice smile. _She mulled the offer over in her mind.

"Yes, I am hungry. Thank you Shino, your offer is very kind."

He timidly reached out and took her by the elbow. She tried not to wince, but she did and he let go. Shino said nothing all the way to the small shop. He knew she had an aversion to him – at least to the insects, his clan contract.

The dinner smelled delicious. But somehow Shaleeka had lost her appetite, and picked at her food. Neither one had much to say. Shino still seemed to be sulking. Finally, he set his chop sticks on the table. "Shaleeka,"

she liked the way her name sounded when he said it. She said nothing, hoping he would say it again. He did.

"Shaleeka, could I ask you a question?" She knew what was coming, _the insects, what do I say? _

"Ahem" his cough jarred her back to the present. She gave a shy smile at him.

"What was in the box you brought my Father?"

A wave of relief flooded over her, she raised her eyebrows. "Did your father not ever tell you the story?"

Shino shrugged , "No I didn't even know the box existed until you brought it to him tonight.

"My Father rarely talked of it." She replied.

Shaleeka only know about it because she had stumbled across it one day while snooping around to find her birthday present. She had peeked inside and her father caught her. He had taken her aside and explained the box.

"Shaleeka," Dreadon startled her. "What are you doing with my personal things?" The seven year old shook with fright. "I..I.. didn't mean to snoop. I was looking for my birthday present." She hung her head in embarrassment. "Sorry. But father, what ..." She pointed to a golden object inlaid with two large jewels that looked like eyes.

Dreadon sat on the floor beside his young daughter. Their blue hair matched perfectly. Her father took a deep breath and began to speak .

"This box and its contents are sacred to me daughter." He eyed her as if warning her that this was something she must never touch again. "Many years ago, I was sent on a mission to serve the fire country. I represented our village. Sansu, You remember him, don't you?" The little girl nodded. Old Sansu had been like a grandfather to her, in fact the only one she had ever known. She frowned to think her father might even think she could forget him.

"Sansu represented his village; and one, Aburame, came from Konoha. None of us knew each other until we met. Our mission was to head up the army that was to escort the Fire Lord's new bride to the secret place of the marriage ceremony. It was a long, slow journey taking many months. Those were hostile times back then, and many things happened." Shaleeka sat listening intently.

"My daughter. I have never spoken much of this time, it was a treacherous time. A time full of deceit and many lives were lost. Because of the events that took place, we three forged a strong friendship. I was severely injured and would have died if it hadn't been for Abruami and his kikaichu." He paused and dried his moist eyes.

"Father," Shaleeka interrupted, "I though Sansu saved your life?"

Dreadon nodded, "Oh he did too. He had great speed and went for help while Aburame stayed with me. Somehow he and his kikaichu kept me..."

"His what!" the little girl had laughed at the funny sounding word.

"His kikaichu, insects, you know bugs. The Aburame have a contract with them. Now it is not polite to interrupt."

She nodded.

"Anyway, he and the kakaichu kept me alive until Sansu got back with help. By then I was almost totally healed. So in our friendship, Abruami crafted this box. It is of very fine workmanship. "

Dreadon sat silent in deep though, the spoke again. " Inside we each placed a special memento. Sansu put in this ring of great value, given him by his great grandfather, who was his sensei." Dreadon carefully fingered the ring and let her touch it.

"And Shibi placed this into the box." Dreadon carefully took out a small sheath. Gently he took hold of the ivory handle and unsheathed a gleaming knife. "This has been in the Aburame family for many generation and is said to hold great power to the family member who wields it." Shaleeka's mouth dropped open in awe.

"I crafted this," He held up the gold piece. "This is a replica of the kikaichu." She reached out with a tentative finger to touch it. Although she knew it wasn't real, she had an aversion to bugs and could not touch it.

"But Father," she interrupted, "How did you get the box?"

"Patience my daughter patience. A couple of years ago I received word that Sansu suffered an untimely death. He was sent on a mission and never returned. Shaleeka nodded her head remembering Sansu's death. The box was placed in my care by his son." This time Shaleeka reached out and touched the box in a reverent manner. "How long do you get to keep it?"

Dreaden shook his head. "I don't know. But the agreement is that when each of us is gone the items will go back to the rightful family. Shaleeka turned up her nose, "So the bug.. might someday..."

"Shaleeka" her father cut her off. "It is called a kikaichu , and yes someday it will be yours." Her father smiled as she pulled a face,

"Well, you better never die cause I hate bugs."

Dreaden laughed, "kikaichu, me dear they are kikaichu, and yes, I plan on being around for a long time."

"Shaleeka, Shaleeka," Shino's voice was more intense. "You alright?"

The blue haired girl shook her head as if to clear it. "A...a.. yes. I was thinking of my father." A tear slid down her cheek.

He reached across the table and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

She shivered, but not because of the insects.

"You don't like me do you," He mistook her shiver. "Because most people don't"

"But I do," she said firmly. _ It is just those insects, gaaa._

"Then what is it, because you have recoiled more than once tonight." He sounded a bit angry but mostly hurt. He sat back in his seat, sulking. She stared at him. She reached her hand out to touch his, but couldn't. She really wanted to, she just couldn't.

Shino closed his eyes behind the protection of his dark glasses and wondered to himself, _Why am I so attracted to her? I just met her._ He picked up his chop sticks and played with his food.

Shaleeka took a small bit of food, chewing it slowly, then asked "Might I ask you a question Shino?"

He shrugged "I dunno, I suppose.

"Do you always wear those dark glasses? It is dark out side."

He frowned, "Ya, I always wear them."

"Why?"

He sat in thought, "Because I just like to, I guess."

She slightly nodded and tried to steer the conversation to things like the weather, casual things you say when you don't know what to say.

The blue haired girl could tell that Shino was obviously annoyed with her feeble attempts at casual conversation. Finally she could stand it no longer. "Shino, thank you for dinner, I must be getting back to my room." He nodded, stood an followed her out.

Shaleeka lay on her bed, arms wrapped around her pillow. She heard the scamper of running feet through the walls and ceiling and across the floor. _How am I to get any sleep with all this noise?_ She quickly sat up in bed and put her hands together. The image of a large cat appeared and let out a loud meow. She head the scamper of many feet – then quiet. She snuggled into her bed for the night. The image of a young man wearing dark glasses was the first and last thing she remembered. The cat slept quietly at the foot of the bed.

Shino stood outside the inn for a while. Something did not feel right, but he could not tell what. _Perhaps I should leave a kikaichu or two as guard. _Instead, he sent them home.

Early dawn found the young man in dark glasses, his jacket collar pull up around his face, leaning against the side of the inn with one foot against the wall. He had dozed of only slightly through the night. He kept checking the time. He was so occupied trying not to miss Shaleeka that he failed to notice a tall, bald headed man also keeping an eye on the door of the inn. The man was fully aware that Shino was waiting for the blue haired kunoichi, but that didn't bother him. He knew he was powerful enough that it would not matter what techniques the kid had.

Shaleeka was unaware of either watcher. She wanted an early start to avoid running into Shino, or anyone else for that matter. She just wanted to go home. Yet, part of her wanted to see him again. The confused blue haired girl hurried to the door, trying to get the zipper in her pack closed. _I need a new zipper. _She was so busy fighting the zipper that she hurried out the door. Cutting the corner she ran smack into Shino, falling to the ground with a thud, nearly knocking the wind out of her and taking him down with her. The pack fell to the ground. The precious box slid out and behind Shino. Both lay in a heap on the sidewalk. Shino's glasses knocked askew and Shaleeka's blue hair was a tangled mess and hung in the young Aburame's face.

He tried to get up, only to hear her scream, "Ouch! My ..my hair. You're pulling my hair. Ouch."

"What! I'm not pulling your hair, I'm trying to get up." Shino responded.

"Don't move Shino, my hair, it's caught in your glasses. She was almost laughing. "Hold still."

Shaleeka noticed a few bugs crawling from Shino's sleeve to her hand. She made a quick move causing her hair to be pulled more and knocking Shino's glasses completely off as she brushed at the bugs. The glasses still caught in her hair.

Shino grabbed for his glasses as Shaleeka leaned in to swat the bugs off her. Their heads met, WHACK .

"Ouch!" both cried at the same time.

"Get these things off..."

Her eyes met Shino's. She could only stare at the darkness of his eyes. For a moment she became lost in the deep dark pools. All she heard was his low, soft voice.

"They won't hurt you Shaleeka, they are kikaichu." Two of the kikaichu crawled up her arm. She didn't care, his eyes were all she could see. He too seemed lost in her.

"Here," said a gruff voice, "I'll help you up." The bald headed man reached for her arm to pulled her up, and non too gently. "Ouch!" she cried again. The man whipped out his kunai and cut off a large lock of her blue hair letting it fall to the ground with the glasses. "There, now get up."

Shino glared up at him, "You didn't need to do that," he spat out, as he reached for his glasses.

The man held the kunai to Shaleeka's throat. He glared and Shino. "Aburame, mind you own business." With one hand he grabbed the backpack There was a ripple in the air and both the man and Shaleeka were gone.

Shino gasped. As he got up his hand hit something hard under his coat, the box. There he stood on the empty streets of Konoha, an ornate box in one hand and a lock of blue hair in the other.


End file.
